


Memories of 2020

by markjina



Category: GOT7
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjina/pseuds/markjina
Summary: Just shots about Mark and Jinyoung in 2020.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 7





	Memories of 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Since this year start so dry and we don't see our boys together as usual, forgive me i will write some fic to full the hole in our heart..  
> I'm not that good so forgive me again.

Calling him, Not calling him, Calling him, Not calling him, CAlling him..... 

"Just call him" Yugyeom said suddenly.

"Did you read minds yugyeomie now" Mark said with widen eyes. Yugyeom role his eyes.

"Hyung you are so easy to read your face about to scream" Mark sigh and cover his face with a billow

"Just call him" Yugyeom repeat

"He is busy" 

"I bet he will reply"

"He will but i know he is busy, he will call me when he have time"

"Are you waiting for him to miss you" Yugyeom tease. Mark remove the billow from his face and hit yugyeom with it.

"Ya~ are we kids like you"

"I bet you are more childish" yugyeom tease again and mark jump to hit him but he run and mark was about to run after him when yugyeom brother arrived home

"Why are you bullying my brother" yugyeom brother play along as yugyeom hiding behind him.

"Because he is annoying aff i'm leaving" Mark said getting ready to leave.

"Aren't you sleeping here today?" yugyeom hold him.

"No, i tired of you" yugyeom pouted

"Safe fly, kiss my mom for me, enjoy LA" Mark hug yugyeom and leave.

Streets look the same but he feel strange, he live in this country and have memories on it more than LA but it didn't feel like home. He have Home on it but he isn't here Jinyoung his boyfriend his home he miss him Should I Call Him... his phone ringe and his heart too.

"Hi.."

"Mark i miss you" once ge hear Jinyoung voice everything look bright he smile

"I miss you too, i called you earlier but you are filming"

"Yeah manger huyng told me, what are you doing, are you in yugyeom's?"

"No i'm Going home, should i come to you" Jinyoung Laugh so loud.

" thanks just go home so we can face timing, i lose all my energy and want to see you to get charged"

"Ay i'm not gonna do it for free, you know my face is expensive...."

"Hyung" Jinyoung said cutely something he didn't do usually and Mark laugh.

"I love this side of you" Mark said laughing

"Don't lie... you love every side of me, you are into my palm "

"I hate this side for sure" Mark said while opening his house." I'm home "

Jinyoug close the phone with out aword and start a facetiming.

"I hate you" Mark start the call like that but with smile he is so happy to see jinyoung after a long day.

"Lier lier lier" jinyoung role in his bed " you look so handsome today"

"You too, was filming hard?"

"You know it's not big role but i'm always there so it's hard"

"It's okay, i will hug you a lot when you comeback" Mark said trying to cheer him up.

"I will take that as promise you can't go away i will stick to you for as long as i can" jinyoung talk seriously.

"Do you miss me that much?" Mark try to tease him.

"Um a lot, i think I love you more than i though" mark get shocked by jinyoung answer not that it's the first time he say 'i love you' but it sound a bit different.

"Don't make me fly to you" Mark said and jinyoung laugh so hard..." Not joking!!"

"Just stay with me until i sleep " jinyoung take his sleeping pose.

"You main for the next 5 minutes" mark lay down too after changing his clothes.

"Won't eat?" Jinyoung worry as usual.

"I ate at yugyeom's" jinyoung nodded

They didn't sleep after 5min but 45min they talk about everything and nothing, who could though two people that didn't talk a lot could talk in phone for almost an hour... they talk and talk until jinyoung fall a sleep, so mark finish the call saying "I love you too" that he didn't say in the start but he know jinyou ng know it as a fact.

Another week pass like that and finally jinyoung will be home tomorrow, mark stayed in jinyoung's waiting him with Milo.. he take care of the closed house for over two weeks get new food and dranks, sleeping happily known he will wake up to the person he miss so much.

He get up when jinyoung called him to inform that he land in and in the way home. Mark change up and order food then sit playing with Milo "Milo~ya, Did i look good" laughing. Then he hear the door sound.

"I'm home" before jinyoung finish his words Mark run and jumped in his arm. legs wrapped around his waist, jinyoung just smile holding him and hugging him tight. "I missed you" 

Mark back his face a little and give him a peck, just then jinyoung feel some thing jumping around his legs he look down.

"You brought Milo here!!" said jinyoung with poker face.

"It missed you too" mark said giving him puppy face, jinyoung rolls his eyes "don't be jealous" marke said teasing.

" i'm not, he is the one get jealous and jump around"

"It's a pet"

"I'm Your boyfriend" 

"You are jealous" 

Jinyoung pout and mark can't but give him a peck " i promise it won't make any problem" jinyoung look at Milo and it still stand by his leg " it love you"

"I love it too" jinyoung give in, start to walk still carrying mark starting to kiss him slowly going to his bedroom and close the door with his feet " but it's not allowed in my bedroom" Jinyoung smirked while dropping him in the bed.

Mark just laughed and pulled him to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to follow what happen in the year do you hate the idea?!! Tell me it's okay.


End file.
